


【翻译】Living Dead Guy

by WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared是位孤独的验尸官，伴有过往难以抚平的创伤。而Jensen则是已死之躯，被送到Jared工作的太平间里安置。在看到对方的第一眼，Jared便知道他与众不同。也许这是因为Jensen看上去并不如其它尸体那样毫无生息。但即使Jared对此并不知情，他也依旧把Jensen带回家中，欲与之促膝长谈。</p><p>Hurt/Comfort向，HE</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Living Dead Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living Dead Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580308) by [n_nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami). 



> *译者：L  
> *Beta：阿乌
> 
>  
> 
> 原文的配图非常唯美！建议点进原文欣赏:D

-正文-

Jared知道他现在有个问题。还是个特别严重的，并且正坐在沙发上紧挨着他。

是一具尸体。

一具死气沉沉的尸体，而他的脑袋就抵着Jared的肩膀。

天啊！他当时究竟在想些什么！

Jared当然很清楚他在想什么。但这并不意味着他没有意识到这是一个疯狂的，鲁莽的想法。Jared蹙眉，又一次研究那男人的五官，那么平静，那么放松......

事实是：尸体对于Jared来说一直很吸引——这也是为什么他选择这个职业。当他们在他的手下毫无生气地、全裸着等待着他把他们切开时，Jared总是觉得那是由他揭开的一个故事，一个秘密。使他困惑的秘密一次只有一个。这总是让人激动的。当他终于弄清楚是什么导致他们死亡，可能是一条被压碎的喉或是主动脉里的一个血凝块，Jared总是觉得他的心像是要从胸腔跳出来。

而且，Jared被活生生的人围绕着时总是感到尴尬。

但这次一切都是不一样的，从医护人员带来这具尸体并且对他说“医生还没通知他的家人”开始，Jared就只剩下站在那，盯着那个装尸体的袋子看。Jared的值班差不多到点了，因为那时候已经半夜十一点所以大概只剩他一人在太平间。

“他是怎么死的？”短暂的困惑让Jared发问。

“所以去查清这件事到底是我的工作还是你的？”医护人员回到太平间，立即回话。他紧皱眉头，眼袋十分明显。很显然他是筋疲力尽了。然后，他的目光柔和下来，他的语气也变得温和。“对不起，只是因为今天太漫长了。”

Jared只是点了点头，对于“医护人员不遵守协议，在没有让紧急救护室的医生先检查这个男人，再把他送过来”这件事，他试着去同情这个男人。

“二十分钟前，我们在河边发现他。当时我们猜想他可能还活着，所以我们把他湿透的衣服脱掉并包上毯子，然后进行一些基本急救。但是他已经没有一点生命迹象。没有呼吸，没有脉搏，没有心跳。”

“那你有没有找到钱包？知道他名字吗？”

医护人员没有说话，递给他一个皮革制的钱包和一些私人物品。然后他转向门口，只是用指尖抵着太阳穴示意再见。

“去休息会儿吧。”Jared喃喃说道，相对于刚刚离开的那个人这更像是他对自己说的。放下车钥匙跟一个还在滴着水的手机，打开钱包，他立刻找到了他想要的——驾驶证。属于Jensen Ackles。1978,3.1，出生于德克萨斯的达拉斯。这个照片只是一种生物特征而已，但是即使他只是茫然地看着镜头，这也证明了他的美丽——没有更多的词语来形容他了——在他死前之前。

Jared只能叹息。多可惜，他想。

Jared当然记得他第一次打开装尸体的袋子的那一刻。那具尸体——那个男人躺在那里，美丽得让人窒息，甚至比Jared一直期盼看到的他的驾驶证上的照片更加美丽。把他的眼皮往上提一点点，使得眼睑更加深，他看见了，他眼皮微抬，显露出幽暗的，苔绿色的眼珠。这一刻Jared意识到他要找医生来给这个男人开个死亡证书。同时Jared又一次看到那双深绿色的大眼睛，他感到一下刺痛从腹部传来。

因为某些原因，Jared立刻被它吸引住了，无论那是什么。

这感觉就像这个男人曾经.....没有关系了，只是这个男人很特别。

 

如果他还活着，Jared很有可能会因为太过害羞导致他一句你好都说不出口。因为那些太过美丽的男人都对他没什么兴趣。他曾通过很糟糕的方式学到了这件事。

Jared看着眼前的这具死尸，内心催促着放下他一直背负着的压力和紧张。因为他没有那个可以倾诉的人，他现在已经超负荷了。

在他意识到他到底在做什么之前，他已经把那个男人——Jensen抱起来，通过空荡荡的走廊，带他到他的车子上。

在回家的一路上什么都没发生，但总有怪异的感觉。当那个男人坐在你的后座，随着车子的摆动而毫无生气地晃动时，但他的五官像是某位大师用大理石雕刻出来的艺术杰作或者什么之类的，那么让人着迷。

但是Jared仍设法把Jensen拖进了他的公寓，把他放在沙发上。把那个装尸体的袋子从他身上弄走之后，Jensen只剩下一条白色的毯子包着了。然后，Jared躺在他旁边。

“你知道的，”Jared轻声说道，他的手抚过脏金色的头发，暗金色的头发。还有那些短短的到处乱翘的暗金色头发。“我真的很想知道你到底怎么死的。”

Jensen当然不会回答他了，Jared的声音有点沙哑，微小的声音从公寓的墙壁反弹回来。 Jared叹了口气。起身去从冰箱里拿了罐啤酒，一口喝下去半罐。上帝知道此时此刻他是有多需要酒精。

当Jared回到客厅时，Jensen仍然坐在沙发上，闭着眼睛以及仍旧是那样毫无生气。他的嘴唇是青色的，Jared坐下之后立刻把他的啤酒放到一边，用指尖细细地描着。好奇着如果Jensen还活着，他的双唇摸起来会如何。

Jared的指尖感受到柔软的肉。那与Jensen接吻又会是什么感觉？那如果那张嘴包围着他的......

Jared的想法来了个急刹车。

他可不是个有恋尸癖的人。

但是这个叫Jensen的男人，却在不断考验着他。

“我要做什么才能有个像你一样的男朋友，”Jared低声说着，让Jensen的脑袋贴着他。他的头发仍然散发着洗发水的气味，可能他早上才用过呢......“你......很美。我希望有人在你活着的时候告诉过你。”

Jared的指尖划过Jensen的脸。 划过颊骨，近乎完美的皮肤，眉毛的曲线，还有那长长的睫毛嵌在眼皮上，藏着他那双美妙的绿眼睛。

“然而我只得到那些背叛或偷钱的男朋友们。 我打赌你没有一个地方像他们。你看起来就是个好人。” Jared开始讲他的过去，手指又一次穿过他的头发。喝了一大口啤酒。“我的前任们，你知道，全都是混球。我不知道我到底做错了什么，为什么我总是会吸引到那些疯子。 就像Katie跟Sandy....天啊-”不小心一扯，瓶子里的啤酒都倒了出来，他盛怒之下又把罐子里剩下的酒也喝光了。

平复了下情绪之后，又拿了一瓶啤酒，他继续说。“Sandy. 我可以告诉你那些关于她的东西。我遇见她是四年前... 她很漂亮，很风趣，也很讨人喜欢。我那时想跟她结婚，当我们在巴黎度假的时候我还求婚了。晚餐之类的一切都很浪漫。我那时想终于可以过上正常的生活了。鬼知道两个月之后她会为了另一个男人丢下我还拿走了我一半的家当。留给我的只有公寓的抵押单据。” 冰冷的啤酒灌进他喉咙，这感觉就是他此刻需要用来清醒一下的。他在跟一具死尸说话。一具死尸。但是Jensen在听，这就足够了。

“比她更糟糕的可能是Matt了，整天忙着吸大麻，用的时间比陪他的男朋友更多。我不再给他钱去买兴奋剂之后他就偷。我简直太聪明，又花了我两个月才注意到这事儿。这之间还有很多很多的一夜情...第二天早上我一起来他们就都赶着跑了。我想我只是容易被情绪阻碍或者什么之类的，所以我没法把人留在我身边。那小部分留下的也会在一个星期之后离开，当他们确认我有太多问题时。”

想起这一切，Jared仍旧愤怒，再次把手里的啤酒喝个精光。当去厨房拿另一杯啤酒时，他决定把好东西都拿出来，这样他就不需要几分钟就去拿一杯啤酒了。确定的是，Jared绝对想浪费这个晚上。所以他走到放在客厅里的白酒柜拿出一瓶Jack Daniels。他放弃了拿玻璃杯来喝，直接用瓶子灌。波旁威士忌灌进他的胃，他感觉喉咙快烧起来，全身慢慢暖了起来。Jared咳了咳清清他的喉咙。

 

他的眼睛忍不住又一次被躺着沙发上的那个死去的男人吸引。

“Jensen,” Jared对他说, 尝试着这个不寻常的名字怎样滑过他的舌头。 “Jensen,”他更小声地重复了一遍。Jared 已经可以想象出夜晚在床上呻吟时叫出这个名字的画面了。

他又喝了一口威士忌，然后坐下，把Jensen拉到他的大腿上，轻轻地用他的双臂抱着他。

“天啊，Jensen。我真希望在你活着的时候遇见你。我希望能够了解你，或者...可以亲吻你，” 他低语, 他的指尖又一次在Jensen的嘴唇游走，“那么我就不会再那么孤单了。 每个人都离开我或者把我踢出他们的生活。当我告诉我的父母我有一个男朋友的时候，他们就那么做了。而当Sandy找到一个比我更好的人的时候，她也这么做了。但是你...你会陪着我，就像现在一样。”

Jared低下头看着Jensen，看着他死寂的脸。

突然， 某种幸福感慢慢渗入他的心。终于，终于找到那个倾听他的困扰的人了。这几乎就像Jensen是在乎的，Jared肩膀上那些负担似乎都消失了。他松了一口气，头很晕,可能是威士忌的原因。

说起这个，Jared又想起另一件心事。

“我很讨厌这个，你知道的，” 他重新开始说。就像要告诉Jensen一切一样。 “我的人生。自从我告诉我的父母我的第一个男朋友那一刻，一切都变得更加糟糕了。 一开始他们就把我踢出去，因为我居然敢带一个男孩回家。然后我搬家到这里，为了离他们更远一点，即使我那么爱Texas——就是为了这些，我放弃的我的家。”Jared说得很快，到后面就是要喊出来。对于这个世界的不平衡那么的愤怒。他不得不深呼吸然后喝一口酒来使自己冷静。

“我过自己的生活并且尽我所能地过的更好。我试着与其他人见面。跟一些人约过会。结果得出他们都是手脚不干净的贱人和偷腥的畜生。这个世界就是这么病态，大多数时间我都不知道我为什么还要想生活在这里。但我总是会强迫自己想另外一些事情......”

Jared说话的声音渐渐变小，眼睛出神地盯着某个地方。

他在那安静地坐了几分钟，时不时地喝口酒。Jared深吸口气说道。“我真的很想念那种感觉，Jensen。拥有一个人在我的生活里。事实是我连一个可以说话的朋友都没有。 我只是一个每个人都害怕而且没有人想看见的验尸官。甚至在大学的时候，那我以为我终于可以获得些自由和快乐的地方，我要和一个欺负我整个大一时期的反同的混蛋一起住。而且我也太害怕去做些什么来阻止他。”

Jared摇摇他的头，嘴唇抿着做出个恶心的表情。“自从那时开始，我再也不敢向任何人出柜了，除非迫不得已。”

他抬起拇指划过Jensen的脸颊。“我想知道你能不能理解那种感觉。你是同性恋吗？Jensen？你是那么的漂亮，” 他继续说着, 心思突然跳到他刚刚说过的话，他纠结着他的选词– 原因是他什么时候称赞过男人美？ - Jared终于注意到酒精已经起作用了。很好。第三口已经把整瓶酒搞定了，看了这只是时间问题。

但是，对了，应该是Jensen曾经很美。

那些失望的女孩们不是经常埋怨那些有漂亮脸蛋的男生总是同性恋吗？

“如果你真的是同性恋, 我肯定会狠狠地操你直到你头晕，” Jared扯开一边嘴角笑着含糊地说。不过无所谓，反正Jensen已经死了。Jared把那张薄薄的白色毯子掀起来看看他的“货物”

他用力咽了一下。

Jensen的身体很强壮，他生前绝对是一个过着健康生活并且经常运动的人 – 很明显。皮肤绷得紧紧的，绝对是肌肉，还有宽阔的肩膀和平坦的腹部。 这个画面不由自主地让Jared的口水直流，让他不得不提醒自己，他正看着一个尸体在这里。

而且，他真的不是恋尸癖。

但是如果Jensen真的活着的话，Jared肯定会用尽办法把他带上他的床。慢慢地把他击溃，一点一点的，直到他在他的手里瘫软挣扎，他会只有嘴和手指就让他达到高潮…

Jared试着专注让那幅图画滚出他的脑中，但这并没有什么用处。

最后，他把Jensen推到了一边，让他坐直了身子。然后自己钻进卫生间去打手枪。不过这段时间真的太煎熬，Jensen真的太他妈漂亮了。Jared只快点搞定，没有太多的技巧，只是想把欲望释放出来。

无论如何，当他回来的时候Jensen总是会在那里的。

即使Jared喝的烂醉，但他还是清楚地知道他要在某个时候把Jensen送回去太平间。只是...他决定不是现在。因为他还有太多的事情想告诉Jensen，手里拿着威士忌，Jensen就坐在他旁边，“我的初恋男友曾试过强奸我吗？” 当然，他只是在假装在问问题。 Jared也知道他不必跟一个死人守那些什么社交礼仪， 但他仍然觉得他应该那样做。他的手指滑过Jensen的脑袋，他的头发触碰到他敏感的神经。“他想我做bottom, 即使我还不确定我行不行, 我那时蠢到就那么简单地同意了。而且当我们发现这真的行不通的时候，他还是他试图强迫我继续，甚至我喊停之后他还是那样。说完这些，你应该可以相信我在那以后为什么我有那么多关于信任的问题了吧。大概一年我都没有跟任何人约过会。除了那些纯bottom的。我可能会试试，某天。你知道的，呃...bottoming。但只和那个我相信的人。可是我要怎么找到这样的人，如果那些出现在我生活中的人比前面的一个更坏怎么办？”

Jared注意到自己再次谈到了能让自己愤怒的东西，他深深地吸了一口气。

“再后来，Sandy出现了，” 他说。 “就在我毕业还有得到这份在太平间的工作之后。我遇见她是因为那时我在跟她的一个朋友在一起。准确来说，是她的一个男性朋友， 而且她一点都不像受到困扰。然后，我就觉得我会有一个完美的正常的生活。一个妻子，一间屋子，孩子还有一只狗。我不会有哪些出柜或者任何的问题，只是...一切都会是好的。呵，好个鬼。”

Jensen的头向后靠在椅背上，身子歪向扶手，正好靠在Jared的肩膀上。他的存在那带来一种奇异的安慰和平静，在Jared的私人空间里，无论是死人还是活物，这都很不同寻常。Jared很开心他把Jensen带回来和他待在一起。他终于找到一个他可以倾诉的人了。上帝知道这到底有多重要。

Jared又喝了一些酒，告诉Jensen他的那些前任们。Richard是他曾经所见过的最可爱的人，事实却是他有严重的赌博问题。Traci曾为了Jared离开了他的丈夫，三个月后，搬进了Jared的家，但纠结过后，却还是回到了他丈夫身边。关于Grabiel，他用了两秒钟就直截了当地搞定了他，经过无数次精疲力尽的分分合合，一年后还是离他而去。

甚至是Misha。

Misha，有着乱糟糟的深色头发，还有那双让人着迷的蓝眼睛。Jared在大学的时候遇见他。 遇见之后他立刻爱上了对方而且十分着迷，准确来说，是四年。 无论何时何地，他都会跟着他，或者开车到他家，在黎明到来前停车在他的公寓门口等他，或者写下满是爱意的情书，只为了再次撕裂它们。不用说，他从来没有按过门铃或直接跟Mish“那几年里，我做的只是藏在自己的房间里生闷气，自慰然后再生气。” Jared满心怒气，现在就算再他自己听来都很下作。“事后，我觉得我就是个可悲的跟踪者。我想知道他到底有没有注意我。”

他从未把这件事告诉给任何人听。这让他听起来像个怪物，他真的不是——好吧，他在开玩笑，他刚刚才从太平间里偷了条尸出来。

或许他就是个怪物。

一个跟踪狂，暗恋者，一个恋尸癖。

没有恋尸癖，Jared告诉自己。欣赏他所有的，而他绝不会占一具尸体的便宜。

他没有那么扭曲。

然后，Jared开始告诉Jensen所以关于Misha的故事。他们的第一次遇见，即使是Jared很确定Misha不会认得他。他如何慢慢地却又那么肯定地跟一个男人坠入爱河。Misha从未如此，看过他一眼。他曾经有多灰心，他用尽力气去得到他的注意，但是每一次他尝试着对话却都失败。他变得如此破碎，伤心，彻底崩溃。

“最后，我甚至疑惑到底什么才是正确的事。我的意思是，向我的父母出柜。 现在我已经出柜了，有过一个霸凌我的室友，有过一个深爱的人却不知道我的名字，如果他们的生命取决于它，那么我就会比以前更寂寞。即使是我的兄弟姐妹们，他们总是会拥有一切，因为他们是直的。” 他讥笑。继续说着为什么作为排行中间的那个孩子如此糟糕。

Jensen看起来就像他听懂了每一个字。

已经4：30了。Jared意识到，他真的应该把Jensen带回太平间了。这真的挺麻烦的，如果有人注意到一具尸体不见了，明天，或者一个周末。Jensen已经死了，没有必要去否认。 Jared应该要给他一个死亡证明，联系他的亲戚，并联系殡仪馆的。

相反，他只是坐在沙发上，在凌晨四点半，他对他倾吐所有。

不是说他会自称是这个世界上神智正常的人，但他显然也不是完全失常的那个。

所以，是时候停下来了。Jared是醉了没错，但他还能把Jensen送回他应该在的地方。而且Jared够强壮，他能把Jensen抱回来，理论上他也可以把他带回去。

尽管他根本不知道怎么把Jensen抬到车里，或者是他不知道怎么在这种“中毒”的状态下把车子开到太平间。Jared站起来，眼睛越过那个咖啡桌上的空酒瓶，他决定不管了。无论如何，他一定要这样做。然后，他抱起Jensen。

Jared真的低估了Jensen的体重。他是个成熟而且练过的男人，如果他可以站起来，肯定不会比Jared矮多少。事实上，Jared真的很醉，所以Jared抱不起Jensen这件事也没有那么惊讶了。薄薄的白色毯子滑下Jensen的裸体，Jared的注意力忍不住分散，因为，嘿-

在Jared眨眼前，Jensen就重重地掉在地上，撞在Jared客厅冰冷的木地板上。撞击声传到Jared的耳朵里，他的头嗡嗡作响。Jensen背着地，手臂张开，毯子松松地围住他的屁股，勉强遮住他的某个部位。

然后他张开眼睛，狠狠地咳嗽。

Jared一时不知道如何反应，只是睁大眼睛看着那个躺在他脚边的男人。

他还在咳嗽。Jensen坐起来，在他四处张望的同时，Jared试着跟自己说Jensen还没死，他活生生地在自己眼前，呼吸着。

而且，在他的家里。

他真他妈的搞砸了。他永远都无法向任何人解释这些东西。尤其是Jensen。

Jensen看看自己周围，视线模糊，他的隐形眼镜划伤了他的眼球。他有点茫然，所以可以辨认出来的就是这里绝对不是他的地方或者是他曾去过的任何一个地方。睁着看东西让他的眼睛太痒了，所以Jensen很快再次合上了他的双眼。

“搞什么鬼，”他疑惑地咕哝抱怨着,说出话来的同时他又开始了咳嗽。

“嘿，喝点这个。” 旁边有个人说。是个低沉，温暖的声音，而且绝对会做与Jensen在平常的情况下不同的事。但是现在，Jensen的大脑里只剩下水这回事了。他的喉咙已经干到他甚至不能正常的吞咽了，而且他的嘴唇皲裂干燥。

Jensen还是不能看到任何东西，所以他只能像瞎了一样去拿那个给他的玻璃杯，然后立刻喝了一大口冷水。

“好多了，”他点点头，把玻璃杯放回去。“你可以告诉我卫生间在哪儿吗？我要去把我的隐形眼镜拿出来。”

另外一个男人的反应有点迟钝和口齿不清，但Jensen感觉到一只大的手掌缠绕在他身旁，帮助他，引导他穿过公寓。那个男人走得有点歪斜，还有点不确定，但是Jensen忙于躲避那些面前的物品和门道，他很难注意他。

当他终于认出面前某个像镜子的东西，Jensen洗洗手，然后准备拿他的隐形眼睛出来。

“Ouch,” 他对着镜子，检查自己的身体。他看起来像死了似的。隐形眼镜已经坏掉了，干到不能戴了。然后Jensen把它们丢到在垃圾桶下的水槽里。不是说Jensen没有了它们就像瞎了一样，但是看什么都不能离十步，真是太操蛋了。然而这只是开始，当Jensen再一次看向镜子的时候，他意识到了两件事。

一，他只有一张薄薄的棉质毯子包着自己。

二，这里有个诡异的高大的男人站在他后面，看着他好像他是鬼一样。

好吧，现在这张毯子很重要。

“我为什么裸着？而且只有这张毯子？”Jensen紧张地问。

“Uhm...因为，uh...我的意思是。Uh。你的衣服湿了。”这个巨人结结巴巴地说，不敢直视Jensen的眼睛。他的声音是温暖的，咕哝着某个跟Jensen的家相近的地方，尽管他无法确定，为什么在这个时候说。

“湿了？”Jensen疑惑，其实他是在问自己。之前他在干什么——

Mike.

Mike, 那个该死的混蛋。那座桥。

“他们在一条河旁边找到你的，”那个男人说。

好吧，他的眼镜已经丢了，

Jensen需要点时间来好好地看清楚这个人。

这个人出奇的高，刀刻似的轮廓，狭长的蓝绿色眼睛和软软的棕色头发。而且，他绝对健过身。他的眼睛来回看着这个男人的身体，嘴唇扯出一抹微笑。然后他立即提醒自己，他现在就在这个男人的地方。他不知道自己是怎么来的，而且他为什么只围着这条毯子。

“呃...你是谁?”Jensen转身的时候突然问道。他用一只手抓住毯子，看起来肯定很好笑。

“我是Jared。Uh，Padalecki。抱歉，我—”

“我为什么在你的地方?还裸着?” Jensen皱着眉头。一定是发生了什么他完全忘记了的出格事情。

“Uhm...这个说来话长?”Jared打嗝前回答道。

Jensen仔细地把关于自己的事拼凑在一起。这里的气味。事实上，Jared似乎感觉不到他的脚，实际上Jared看起来有点腿脚不稳，而且讲话的时候还把元音拉得特别长。

“你醉了吗？”

“可能吧...呃，一点点。”

Jensen摇摇头，推开他然后走向走廊。Jared比他高，棕色的头发软软地扫过他的脸颊。Jared就是那种如果Jensen在酒吧里遇见他，肯定会跟他聊天的类型。但是现在?他真的没心情。

“去他妈的。请问我可以拿回我的东西吗？然后我会自觉消失。”Jensen不耐烦地问道。这真的是太荒唐了。

思考了一下，Jared含糊不清地说，“对不起，我没有你的东西。”

“这是怎么回事？”Jensen深呼吸，试着控制住自己的脾气。

“在停尸间。”那个男人回答得就像这是再正常不过的事情。Jensen听到后立刻激动起来。

“停尸间？我之前在停尸间？”他用力地摇摇头，明显是不相信。

但是Jared，看起来像找到了些事情，起劲地点头，开始做出些夸张的动作。“Yeah！你那时是在停尸间，他们以为你已经死了但是——”

Jensen的想法来了个急刹车，顿了顿,说：“谁说我死了？”

“那个把你带回来的医护人员。我相信他。”

“你以为我死了？那为什么我会出现在你家？”

“我...把你带回家。觉得有些事情不—”

好吧，现在绝对是疯了。而且真他妈诡异。 “Dude,你经常这样吗？把死人带回家？天啊，你怎么——” Jensen说话说到一半，把手伸到毯子底下围住他的屁股。“你不是—?”

那一刻，Jared的眼睛睁得大大的，却又在一瞬间，清醒过来。“什么？不， 上帝，不， 当然不！我不-我不会！“

Jensen知道什么是屁股痛，而且他好的不能再好了。他上下扫视着Jared。好吧，如果这个男人的那里和体型成正比的话，那么他现在肯定会痛到死。

但是这还是解释不了这个男人为什么把Jensen抬上车然后带他回这里。“那为什么我在这儿？”

谈话过程中，Jared第一次躲避跟Jensen的目光，内疚地看着地板。他没有回答。

“我为什么在这里？”Jensen提高音量又重复了一次。“你为什么要从停尸间里偷一具死尸？你是怎么进去停尸间的，你个变态？”

赤裸裸的挑衅，Jared耸耸肩。“我在这里工作，我是验尸官。我没精神错乱而且我不是个变态 — 呃...可能有点儿 — 但是我没疯。我发誓！我当时真的是一时冲动，我从来没有做过那样的事，而且这种事不会再发生。请你千万不要报警。无论如何，我是想把你带回停尸间的。”

好吧，这个还能接受。

“天啊，我想喝酒。”Jensen恼火地说。

“冰箱在那。”那个叫Jared的诡异的巨人说。他的眼睛睁得大大的，看着Jensen，那副像只可怜的狗狗的模样拨动了Jensen的心弦，即使他知道这个男人肯定有问题。

Jensen拿了瓶酒然后把盖子撬开。畅饮了几大口（啤酒）后，他决定继续进行对话，他觉得他做好准备再继续刚才的对话了。

“给个能说服我不报警的原因。”Jensen缓慢地说，目光避开Jared。“你基本上是绑架我了。”

几分钟过去，Jared仍然没有回答他，Jensen喝了一口酒，转过身与Jared面对面。Jared很紧张，几乎要抓狂了。他与Jensen对视，想从Jensen那儿得到同情和理解。事实是，Jensen试着去理解他，他真的尝试过，因为Jared看起来不像个坏人。不像那种会从停尸间里偷尸体而且对它们做了些奇怪的事的人，那才是坏人。

“我只是 - ”Jared想说些什么，用拳头揉揉自己的眼睛“天啊！我真的喝醉了而太累了。”

“好吧，那你为什么要在想把我还回去的时候喝酒？”这个念头让Jensen发颤，他应该是因为死所以被丢掉了。

“我必须要那样做，或者是我从未能 -- ”Jared停下，话还没说完，他就强迫自己闭嘴了。

“没能做什么？”Jensen强迫他，“如果你不是个想强奸我的恋尸癖，那你还想对具死尸干什么？”

Jared干咽了一下，Jensen的目光不由自主地转向他的喉结。当Jared终于要开口说话时，Jensen紧张起来，真是太安静了。

“我只是想跟你说说话。”

Jensen不得不眨眼来接受这个事实。“就只是...说话？”

“对，”Jared点头，眼睛终于望向了Jensen。“没有人可以和我聊天。所以，你可以因为我孤独而告我。或者什么之类的。”

这次该到Jensen惊讶地吞咽口水了。孤独是一样他绝对可以跟Jared产生共鸣的，即使他从未绝望到去停尸间偷具尸体。他没有回答，因为他无话可说。

Jared清清喉咙：“所以无论如何，我觉得我最好送你回家了。”

“呃...如果我的东西都在停尸间，那我怎么进我的公寓？我没有钱，而且我需要我的眼镜。我甚至没有衣服穿。现在可是凌晨，再加上，你根本不在状态去带我去任何地方。”Jensen说。没有他的东西，他哪里都去不了，而且他需要Jared帮他拿他的东西。

“好吧...你是对的。那么你可以住在客房。我有那间房的钥匙，所以如果你想锁上 - 随你喜欢吧。让我先给你找些衣服。”

当Jared走过Jensen旁是，他只是看着地板，拒绝跟Jensen对视。当他回来时，一件棉质的衬衫跟一条平短裤被塞到他的手中，但Jared还是拒绝看他。

 

“对不起，Jensen。”他说，他拖着脚步走在地板的瓷砖上，“请给我一个机会去解释这些吧。”他听起来十分真诚。

Jensen什么都没说，只是拿着衣服，然后走到浴室去更换。他要好好的考虑一下这件事。

他不知道他是否想跟Jared聊这个。嘿，最好的情况是，他明天就离开而且再也不会看到这个男人，他一边穿上短裤一边想着。也许他在某一天中回忆这整个情景的时候会大笑，结束这个奇怪的场合。

但是。

Jensen可以看出Jared不是一个坏人。Jensen可以在他身上找到自己熟悉的东西，他想更了解他。在他正在把头塞进衬衫的一半时，这个想法把他吓了一跳。

即使是最能糊弄人的骗子也不能做到像Jared这样让他如此信服。那瓶Jack还是不能躲过Jensen的眼睛。

所以他穿着Jared的过长的衬衫跟松松的短裤走出浴室，他抬起头望进那双闪烁着希望的蓝绿色眼睛，开口：“好吧，那我们早上就谈一下这件事吧，晚安，Jared。”

“晚安，Jensen。”男人温顺地回答。“客房就在那儿。”他指向走廊最里面那扇门。

客房很整洁。Jensen转过身把门锁上，只是为了确保安全。房间有点灰尘，或许...呃...就像从来没有人在这里住过一样。

当Jensen躺下，把床单拉到他的脸颊的时候，他不禁感叹：这一定是他睡过的最舒服的床。

 

在Jensen起床之时，床旁边小桌子的闹钟显示已经十点了。而且他的肚子咕咕作响，让他想起来他还没吃东西...嗯...估计很长时间了。

所以他站起来，揉着眼睛，想起他没有眼镜或者隐形眼镜，但这并不影响什么。

在浴室里，Jensen找到了一把备用的牙刷，他决定稍后再给Jared付钱。他洗漱完毕，这让他再次感觉自己更像个人了，然后跌跌撞撞地走进厨房。

鸡蛋和熏肉放在冰箱里，jensen看到它们的时候高兴地叹了一口气。Jared的厨房很干净，很容易找到煎锅，所以Jensen迅速地开始做一些早餐。

当他敲开鸡蛋放入锅里的时候，他听到门把手和拖沓的脚步懒洋洋穿过走廊的声音。浴室门关上了，过了短短的一分钟，Jensen听到冲马桶和打开水龙头的声音。

Jared走了几步，站在走廊对着厨房的门口，迷茫地看着Jensen。他简直就是一团糟，头发胡乱地向各个方向岔开，有些就卷曲地搭在他的脖子上。他的眼睛又红又肿，嘴唇干裂，昨晚是他人生中最糟糕的宿醉。这并不奇怪，毕竟他昨晚可是喝了一整瓶的威士忌。

“Jared，早上好。” Jensen望向他。他忍不住地露齿而笑，因为早上刚起来的Jared真的太可爱了。

Jensen意识到自己的内心某部分已经原谅他了。

然后，Jared看起来似乎 流泪了，他双手捂住脸。“天啊。”他呻吟着。“我真的真的很抱歉。我不知道我那时在想什么。Jensen，我求你不要起诉我，好吗？我不想去监狱。我发誓我不是变态，操，你可能以为我就是。请给我一个机会去 - ”

Jared讲话讲到一半，Jensen就走在他面前,然后把Jared的手从他的眼睛上拉下来，让他停止说那些话。当他看着那双蓝绿色的眼睛认真地说话时，他还抓着Jared的手腕，“Jared。我哪里都不会去。我们会谈谈这些事，好吗？但首先，我们得吃些早餐怎么样？”

Jared吸吸鼻子，他现在看起来更像一只被踢到的狗狗了。好吧，当Jared看着火炉咕哝着的时候，Jensen要努力忍住自己的行为。“你为什么要对我这么好？我不值得。”

“或许是因为斯德哥尔摩综合征。” Jensen开玩笑, 但这并不能让Jared笑出来。

他的注意力显然不在那上面。“那是培根吗？”

“对，”Jensen回答，然后再丢了另一条培根进去。

那条薄培根被油炸到脆脆的那种味道让Jared控制不住自己。“不好意思。”他说的很快，用手捂住嘴，赶紧去了洗手间。

当Jensen听到有干呕和呕吐到马桶的声音，他不禁觉得Jared让他有某种感觉。但只是同情就足以让他跟着Jared到洗手间去了。

“你还好吗？” 他尝试着问。

“我很好，只是...”Jared的声音越来越小，他再次呕吐的同时举起手向Jensen摆摆。

“我去给你泡些茶”Jensen给他个轻柔的微笑然后回厨房去给他泡茶。接着独自吃了早餐。

他吃完的时候，Jared出来了，用手抱着个老旧但是干净的桶。

Jensen停下按洗碗机的手，仔细地看他。“感觉好点了吗？”

“好点了。” Jared点头。 “你还在这里。”听起来有点惊讶。

“我还没拿回我的东西呢。” Jensen回答。

“噢，对。”说完，Jared拖着脚步走到客厅，趴倒在沙发上。

当Jared把空瓶子胡乱推倒一边，Jensen可以听到它们叮当作响。他跟着Jared，坐在他旁边。“你还想聊这个吗？”

“当然，” Jared缓慢地对他露出一个疲惫的笑容。“真抱歉，我是个怪人。”

Jensen提起眉毛，摇摇头。“所以你真的只是想跟我聊天？”

“听起来很可悲，对吧。当医护人员送你进太平间的时候，我有点...打开那个装尸体的袋子,感受不到脉搏跟呼吸，但是你看起来真的跟我看过的其他尸体都不一样。” Jared深呼吸。 “或者因为你只是在假死状态。那时还没有确认你的死亡，因为没有医生去确定。我只是一时冲动地带上你就逃走了。就像...”他停下，只是盯着地板。

他点了点头，Jensen看着他没有欺骗，就像他正在寻找那样东西。“wow，你真的没有恋尸癖。”他露出微笑。

Jared转身，面对他，然后也露出微笑。Jensen注意到，那是个很棒的笑容。

“那，你为什么会出现在那条河呢？” Jared问。

这次轮到Jensen躲避对视了，只是咬着他的下嘴唇，无目的地扫视房间。他应该告诉Jared吗？好吧，随他呢，那个情况就像现在这个一样诡异。

“老实跟你说，我想自杀。所以我跳下了那座桥，你知道，这座桥在镇外几英里外吗【the highway bridge a few miles outside of town城外几英里那座高速桥】？”

Jared的眼睛睁得大大的。“你-- 什么？！为什么？”

“原因有点长，” Jensen叹气. “简单来说，我一直被那个叫Mike的同事欺凌好几年了。 我高中就认识他了，从那时起，我们就在同一间学校，同一个宿舍，还要一起工作。我是个机修工，我真的很需要我的工作。这里又没有其他的车库，而且我拒绝因为他而搬走。但是，昨天...真的是有史以来最糟糕的一天，没有人能跟我聊这个，我只是受不了了。”

当他与Jared对视，他看到了他的眼睛里充满同情。

Jensen清了清嗓子，说：“所以，是啊，你可能被伤害了，但这需要一个懂得这些事的人。”

Jared心不在焉地点点头。然后他小声地问：“那他为什么要欺凌你呢？”

在能够停下来之前， 他就忍不住失望地叹气了。“一个同性恋机修师很显然是注定被蔑视的。而且他还是一个人住，跟那些异性恋的男人们一起工作。”

 

他抬起眼，Jared正站在他跟前，举起手臂，把他拉进了一个拥抱。在一开始的震惊与挣扎之后——Jared踌躇地紧抱着他——Jensen放弃了挣扎，最后，他的头靠在了Jared的肩上。

这感觉真他妈好，已经没有其他形容词来形容这个了。那种舒适渗入Jensen紧绷的肌肉，Jared的身体那么温暖那么接近，让他放松下来，松了一口气。

Jensen已经好多年没有这样抱过任何人了。他已经单身很多年了，而且他们生活的这个地方只是个小镇，根本没有同性恋交流社区。完全没有。在这里找到一个可能有点兴趣的几乎是不可能。

“我也是。”

被说出来的话语传入Jensen的耳朵。有那么一瞬间，Jensen不敢相信他听到了什么，但Jared像是感受到了Jensen的防卫，于是他再加上一句，“我的意思是，同性恋。呃...非常确定。”

Jensen轻声笑起来，带着苦涩。“为什么我们在搬来这里，在那么多地方可以选择的情况下？“这是陈述句，不是问句。

“嘿，有人要在这里建立个同性恋交流社区了。”Jared开玩笑说，他拉过来，抱着Jensen，手围着他的肩膀。

Jensen突然颤抖，眉头不由自主地皱了起来。

“你冷吗？”Jared问。他明显注意到Jensen在战栗，然后他从沙发旁拿来一件羊毛皮衣，披在他们的膝盖上。

“谢谢。” Jensen轻轻地说。他们同时看着窗外或某个地方，室内的气氛突然变得尴尬沉默。

“所以。”过了一会儿，Jared问。 “我想问问-”突然，他的胃又抽筋了，再次跑去了厕所。

Jensen无奈地笑着，在他理清咖啡桌的时候，空瓶子的碰撞声淹没了Jared在浴室里的声音。他注意到他完全忘记了茶这回事，拿着热水壶和两个空杯子去客厅。

当Jared回来的时候，他正在喝他自己那杯茶，发现Jared的头发扎成了一个短短的马尾。

“我觉得那应该就是全部了。”他再次坐在Jensen旁边。“那个是什么？”

“薄荷茶。对你的胃好，所以试着喝点。”

“谢谢。”

“噢，我想问 - 你这里有那个的游戏吗？”Jensen傻笑地指着那个在电视下面的Xbox。

“当然。你要玩吗【Madden麦登橄榄球联盟】？“Jared笑了。“警告你，我可能会狠狠地赢一把。我做了很多练习。”

“好，我们等着瞧。我支持达拉斯牛仔队” 

Jared听到这个的时候眼睛亮了起来，尽管他看起来有点沮丧。“天啊，那是我的球队！等等，你来自哪里？“

“Richardson, Texas.”

“San Antonio.”

这次轮到Jensen大笑了。“我就知道！”他举起拳头在空中挥动着。“我听到了些关于德州的东西。”

Jared向他温暖地微笑。

他们整个周六都待在一起，窝在Jared的沙发上玩Xbox，Jared终于有胃口的时候叫pizza外卖，总的来说过得很开心。昨天他跳下那条桥的时候，Jensen以为他是毫无价值的，他的生活太苦涩太累了，他想结束自己。然后，他发现自己在一个陌生人的家里，几个小时之后，发现他是【这家伙是】一个甜到不行的德州男孩，能让他忘掉自己的麻烦事。他长得很高，看起来傻傻的，有着大大的笑容还有美丽的眼睛 

“我真的很庆幸我跳下了那座桥。” 在等待游戏加载时，Jensen轻轻地说。“否则我根本不可能遇到你。”

“我也很庆幸我蠢到从工作的地方偷具尸体回来。”Jared回应。“而且我更庆幸那不是一具尸体。”

他们同时转向对方，露出温暖的笑容。

“话说回来，这到底是怎样发生的？” Jensen问。“假死什么的。”

电视上的游戏已经开始很久了，显然它被遗忘了。

Jared耸耸肩。“我猜是因为那条河吧。因为水太冷，所以你的身体关闭掉了它最基本的功能，从你的四肢、躯干撤回了所有剩余的热量。这也意味着你的呼吸和脉搏仍然存在，只是太微弱了，所以我们只能从脑电图里得知。而我们没有这样做是因为我...绑架了你。在温暖的公寓里坐了好几个小时后，我终于把你扔到了地上，因为我喝醉了，然后你从昏迷中醒过来了。”

“我觉得这挺符合常理的。” Jensen回应。

Jared仔细地看着他。“你看起来还能接受这个。这意味着...我们没有问题了？”

Jensen眨眨眼。“没有，我们没有问题了。”

Jared很高兴他伸出手把Jensen再次拉近胸膛。Jensen只是回应一个安静的“嗯”和一个满足的笑容。

 

“好吧，我懂了。你真的很爱拥抱。”他被逗笑了，笑声含糊不清，低低地从Jared胸膛处传来。

“噢，呃...抱歉，如果你不 - ”Jared松开手开始道歉。

Jensen马上抓住他的手搂住自己的腰。“不不不，这很好。其实这感觉不能再好了。”

他们就这样坐了几分钟，只是享受着对方的温暖还有接触。Jared手指卡在Jensen后脑勺短短的头发上，指甲刮着他的头皮，一种微妙的颤抖直达Jensen的脊椎。作为回报，Jensen温柔地在Jared的背上画着小圆圈。像依偎着他，但没有人说出来。

“Jensen，我想我们应该去把你的东西拿回来了。”很长一段时间后，Jared说。Jensen试着专注自己那个“他真的喜欢他的名字从Jared的舌头上滚出来”的想法。

“Yeah。”

“我们还应该洗个澡。”

“这也是个好主意”Jensen笑着，露出他洁白的牙齿。

“我先去给你找些衣服，然后我们就坐我的车回停尸间，去桥那边取回你的车，送你回家。”

Jensen点头。

他们最后就那么做了。对Jensen来说Jared的牛仔裤太长衬衣也太大，但是当Jared第一次看到他这样穿的时候，他忍不住再看了一遍，目光快速地滑过他的身体，然后立刻把目光移走。他很显然是害羞了。Jensen笑着向前走，试着不那么飘飘然还有不让那条太长的裤子掉下去。Jared站在他后面不断咳嗽。

他们一到Jensen的公寓时，迎接他们的是兴奋的犬吠声。 “噢！我差点忘了，天啊 - ”

门一打开，Jensen就被一只快乐的，毛茸茸的三十磅的狗狗扑倒。“Harley, stop,”Jensen倒抽一口气，当狗用鼻子磨擦他的鼻子到脖子的时候大笑。 “我知道你很饿，但不要咬我！！”

“你有只狗？”Jared问，听起来有点困难。

“它看起来像吗？”Jensen咧嘴一笑，双手梳理着Harley的毛。“你喜欢它吗？“

“我喜欢狗狗！”Jared兴奋地说。 然后他试探着去抚摸Harley，挠它的耳后。

 

一点都不奇怪的就是Harley立刻带着怀疑地在Jared的手心小心翼翼地轻嗅，但很快，它就兴致勃勃了。随后，Jared在Harley的攻击下倒地，它在地板上翻身，想和他玩。在他们玩的期间，Jensen决定回自己的卧室，穿上自己的衣服 - 一条破旧的牛仔裤和一件黑色的旧齐柏林飞艇的衬衫。

在走回起居室的时候，Jensen从浴室里取出眼镜。是黑框眼镜，他通常只在懒得用隐形眼镜的时候戴。

“哇，我终于看到了十英尺远的东西了。”当他发现Jared和Harley仍然在地板上时若有所思地说。那画面那么可爱，Jensen发现自己笑嘻嘻的时候真的很愚蠢。

Jared咧着嘴盯着Jensen，当他注意到Jensen的眼镜时。“对不起，”他喃喃自语，然后又抬起头扫视了一遍。脸上带着明显的粉红。

Jensen趁着Jared没看他的时候，目光在高大的男人身上来回扫视。包括他穿着牛仔裤的那个令人印象深刻的凸出部分。好了，就是这样，Jensen把这个记住。只是跟Harley玩了一小段时间，Jared的头发就糟糕得像今天早上他刚刚起床的头发一样。他的衬衫被扯上了一点，露出点髋部的皮肤，还有部分延伸到他短裤下面的体毛。Jensen有点想跪下，用唇舌感受他眼之所见的一切。

他抬起头，Jared发现了他在盯着他，Jensen扇扇睫毛，看着他。

为了掩饰他的紧张，Jensen迅速伸出手帮他站起来。他的心跳得快到不行。

当他们站在对方面前，呼吸着对方呼吸时，两个人之间紧张的气氛越来越明显了。Jensen的手渴望着接触，想感觉另一个男人身体在他的指尖下。

“我可以问你一些问题吗?”他依照着本能开口。

“Yeah?”Jared回应，现在感觉有点困难和难以呼吸。

“我们之间......这里...”Jensen打着手势强调， “对吗?或许我只是在幻想?”

Jared温柔地笑。“没有，你绝对不是在幻想。”

“所以...今天之后我还会再见到你吗？”

“如果你想的话。”Jared耸耸肩，看似漫不经心，但他脸上却有真正开心的微笑。

Jensen笑了起来，后退了一步。Jared似乎对他的反应感到困惑，然后Jensen拿了一支笔，把Jared的手放在他的手掌上，写下他的手机号码。

“Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe?” Jensen开玩笑，向另一个男人大笑。

Jared大笑起来，大声而且真诚。这让Jensen的脚趾都要曲起来了。

而且，说真的，他不想再退缩了。

Jensen向前走了一步，用手环着Jared的脖子，抬起头，吻上对方的唇。

 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读:)
> 
> 欢迎点进Profile加入我们的翻译组，诚招译手以及Beta，谢谢支持！


End file.
